The Hidden Truth
by dreamgirl97
Summary: This was it. The first time in six years that I was going to see all her friends. The glee club, Mr Shuester, Finn…Finn. How was I going to do this? What is I going to say to him? "Hey Finn, I haven't seen you in six years but don't worry I still have a son to remind me of you every day."
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know if you guys will like it but I put a lot of work into this story and I hope you guys like it. Please review with any ideas because they are my inspiration and let me write a better story.**

**I would really enjoy reading your comments and reviews.**

This was it. The first time in six years that I was going to see all her friends. The glee club, Mr Shuester, Finn…

Finn. How was I going to do this? What is I going to say to him? "Hey Finn, I haven't seen you in six years but don't worry I still have a son to remind me of you every day."

Christopher Hudson was born on May 5th 2013 at 7 pounds 4 ounces. He was the most beautiful son I had or could ever have. But without a father, I could always notice that sad glimmer in my son's eyes whenever they passed by fathers with their kids, realising he would never be able to have those moments. It hurt me to keep him away from Finn but he was off at training camp in Fort Benning and it would have been too hard to hear his voice and look at his eyes with the words "I'm pregnant" coming out.

Of course he would have been there for me and done the best he could but that was exactly what I was afraid of. What if he started hating me for making him leave the army and not being able to get his dad's honourable discharge? He would just be standing still in time and remain unhappy. I was not about to let everything he had wanted, a chance at a future to be taken away from him.

It was hard raising Chris by myself but I had Kurt and Santana to help me. Kurt and Santana came to New York a year later and I couldn't exactly hide a month old baby, especially when he was crying to the loudest possible volume God could have invented. They promised to keep it a secret and they have been living with me and babysitting Chris whenever I had classes or work at the music store. I needed a job to pay for expenses with Christopher and for the apartment. It was hardly what I would call a stable income but we managed, on a budget.

But now there was no running away. Six years later, I was back in Lima, Ohio facing a large group of familiar faces expressing love and excitement over seeing each other after so many years. Before I went over, I grabbed my cell phone to call Kurt and check in on Christopher. Kurt had some designs to complete for a Broadway production of Rent. Ever since he graduated from Tisch, he was able to amaze New York with his brilliant and as he calls it "fabulous fashion sense". He's been with Chris ever since Santana and I left for Ohio two days ago and so far, I've heard no killing so I assume everything is going fine.

"Hey Kurt. How are you guys doing?" Rachel asks nonchalantly trying to hide her concern.

"Rach, this is the third time you've called in the last hour. Chris is fine and he's asleep after the exhaustion of talking with you five times today." Kurt joked.

"Very funny." She notes with a slight giggle. "I just miss him. This is the first time I have ever left him for more than a couple of hours." She admits.

"He's fine, Rach and I fed him Macaroni and Cheese with extra bacon so he should be in heaven living with me compared to that cardboard and Styrofoam tasting food you give him."

Chris wasn't a vegan like Rachel. She didn't mind when he ate meat in front of her but what he ate imitated Finn's love of food to perfection. They both loved bacon and macaroni and cheese. Sometimes it was hard looking at him and seeing Finn, but in a way, it feels like he never left.

"Those are multi-nutritional snacks to enhance his performance and grow up to be a healthy and smart boy." She replies defensively.

"Fine. But Rachel please go out and have some fun." Kurt encourages. "For the past six years, you have done everything for Christopher, for me, for Santana and never have you ever thought about yourself. Tonight, please just have fun and I promise that if anything happens, I will call you in a heartbeat."

"Fine but you call me if there is any problem." She adds before hanging up.

A couple of seconds after calming herself down, she made her way to the table.

"Hey guys." Rachel says trying to hide to fear and concern buried deep in her about meeting Finn again.

"Hey girl. How's Rachel Berry taking on New York?" Mercedes asked excitedly as she moves down to make room.

"Well, it's not that great. I'm in New York but not on Broadway." Rachel admits with a hint of shame and guilt in her voice. She looked up to see Finn staring at her with those beautiful brown eyes. Her heart just melted every time she saw him. But right now, all she felt was her heart breaking and tears starting to blur her vision. She quickly wiped them off before anyone saw it but she knew. She knew Finn noticed because he knew her so well. Sometimes better than she knew herself and sitting here right now lying to him is killing her.

"Well those directors on Broadway are idiots if they don't pick my little Jewish American princess." Puck adds defensively.

"Thanks Puck. That's really sweet." She replies with a slight smile.

"So what do you do now?" Sam asks curiously.

"Well…." Rachel couldn't find the words to say she works in a music store without being bombarded with lots of questions.

"She's doing the best she can for everyone she cares about, okay Trouty mouth." Santana intercepts quickly.

I smile and mouth "thank you" before I continue to hear stories from the rest of the Glee Club.

A lot has been happening over the last six years. Sam is a lead guitarist in his new band Intensity and they have been touring for the past seven months. Mercedes is a Number 1 leading recording artist at her Indie label while being married to Sam and having their own four year old daughter Aisha. Artie has been attending a film school in hopes of pursuing a career in directing and film making. Tina and Mike have joined a dance company in San Francisco and have been touring for the past few months. Quinn and Puck got back together after Quinn finished Yale and have been married with three kids; Chloe, Finn Jr (named after Finn to show how much Finn has changed their lives) and Dianna. The rest of them are still studying and are hoping to break out into the world of show business in the near future.

After a couple of minutes after dessert, my phone starts ringing. I politely excuse myself and step outside.

"Hello" I ask confused and slightly concerned.

"Rachel, I am so sorry. I don't know what to do…It just…And then…I'm sorry." Kurt blurted out in full panic and fear in his voice.

"What happened?" Rachel asked worryingly before rushing to her car.

"Christopher got up to get some cereal because he was hungry and he asked me for some help with a plate at the top shelf. I was so busy that I didn't hear him and before I could ask again, I heard a big loud noise. I rushed over to the kitchen and saw the chair tipped over on the floor with Christopher crying as his head is cut from hitting the counter." Kurt admits in utter panic and regret.

"Oh my god. Which hospital are you guys in?" She asks placing the keys in the ignition.

"Saint Memorial Hospital"

"I'm coming right now, just don't leave Christopher please?" She begged as tears started pouring out of her.

"Never." Kurt assured her before she hung up.

"Who is Christopher?" a sudden large shadow asks. I almost jump out of my seat from the sudden fright of a six foot shadow appearing.

"He's just…He's….well…I have to go." I fumbled as I tried to drive off.

A large pair of hands quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of the car.

"Finn, what are you doing?" I asked slightly annoyed and confused.

"Are you okay?" He asked innocently as Finn could only ask it as.

"I'm fine Finn but I really need to go, so please?" I begged and pleaded.

"Is this how it's going to be Rach? What happened to always being there for each other and telling each other everything?"

"The army is what happened." She blurts out. She immediately sees the hurt on his face and retracts, "I am so sorry. That wasn't fair."

"It's okay but I just…I know a lot happened six years ago but please just can we talk?" He begs with those brown eyes and his large hands intertwining with hers.

Her phone beeps and she knows she has to go.

"I have to go." She pulls away but he grabs harder.

"Why?"

"Because my son needs me." She replies before pulling away and leaving Finn frozen on the road. Time stood still at that moment. Rachel had a son.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really appreciate the reviews and the people who have followed and made my story a favourite. I love the support and I have also added Kurt and Chris so I hope you guys like this one too. Ideas and feedback are always welcome and I love to hear from you guys so please review and comment.**

After hours of driving and breaking almost all laws regulated possible, I finally reached Saint Memorial Hospital. I rushed over to the nurse in a full on panic as my hair began to break out and sweat dripping down my face.

"I need to see my son." I said in full determination and worry.

"Name?"

"Christopher Berry Hudson" I replied. I always wanted him to have a piece of his father with him so I decided to keep the last name. Even though Finn and I were never really married, I still wore the engagement ring. It reminds me of what he said to me six years ago at the train station. That no matter where we were, if we were meant to be together, we would be. Every day, that promise seems to get weaker and weaker.

"He's in room 309 at the paediatric wing. Just take a left and you'll find a nurse's station that has an elevator. Just take that right up."

"Thank you" I replied before I ran to Room 309.

I rushed through all the hallways. Room 305,306,307,308 and finally I got it.

"Chris" I yelled.

"Mama" Chris screams as he rushes out of the bed to hug Rachel.

The hug lasted quite a while, mostly because neither of them wanted to let each other go. Both of them were so scared in that moment. They did what they always did, which was to hold one another and be there for each other.

"I missed my little guy so much." I reply before I kiss the top of his head and pull away slightly to see his pale face.

"I missed you too mama. It really hurts." Chris adds as he touches the scar on his head.

I quickly pull his hand away from the scar and hold it tightly. "I'm here and now it won't hurt anymore because I won't let it, okay?"

"Cool. Mama's a magician." He jokes.

"Only when it comes to you." I reply as a few giggles are shared in that moment. "Where's Uncle Kurt?"

"He's right there sleeping. He thought I was sleeping but I woke up to see Mama." Chris answers as he points to the sleeping fashion designer with a board on his lap and a stuck between his head and ear.

"Let's not disturb Uncle Kurt and get something to eat."

"Yay!" Chris replied screaming up and down inevitably waking Kurt up.

"Rach?" He asked rubbing his eyes to wake himself up.

"Yeah it's me. Do you want to come with me and Chris for a bite at the cafeteria?"

"Sure." Kurt jumped out of his seat and made his way to Chris. "Let's go buddy."

The all went to the cafeteria but Kurt and Rachel could feel the silence between each other. The few words they did share together were cold and emotionless.

"Hey bud, do you want to get some ice cream while I talk to your mom?" Kurt asked politely holding a dollar note.

Chris took the note and ran off to the ice cream cart leaving Kurt and I to stare at each other awkwardly.

"I know you're mad at me and I am so sorry. If I could, I would take it back. Just seeing his soaked face and bleeding forehead was like a stab in the chest. Please Rach, talk to me. I am so, so sorry." Kurt apologizes as tears stream down his face. He buries his face into his hands to shield himself from Rachel's harsh words bound to come.

I rise out of my chair and grab his face with both my hands so that he is staring right at me. "Hey, it was a mistake. I know that and so does Chris. I know keeping this secret from Finn has been really hard and I appreciate what you have done for me and my family, so don't you dare feel guilty for being one of the few people that Chris loves." I explained staring right at him.

Kurt quickly wiped away all the tears. "Thanks but I didn't mind keeping the secret for you. You wanted the best for him and so did I. I don't know whether it was the right choice to lie to him but I know you did the best you could with that little guy."

"Well…" I say sitting back down with my hands shaking and fidgeting, "you don't have to worry about that because I ran into Finn and he knows." I admit as my head continues to look down at my hands.

"You told him that Chris is his?" Kurt asked still shocked at the outburst of truth.

"He knows I have a son but I didn't tell him it was his."

"Why not?" Kurt asked holding my hand tightly.

Before I could answer Christopher came back with a cup of chocolate ice cream.

"Honey, did you eat the ice cream or was your face the one that was hungry." I joked as I took the tissue to wipe his chocolate stained face. Everybody giggled and continued to talk about what everyone did while I was gone. But I knew the moment would come when Kurt would continue this conversation.

We went back to the hospital room and tucked Chris in.

"Mama can you sing me a song?" Chris asked. He could notice I was reluctant as my face gave a sympathetic look. "Please mama"

"Okay, hon. What song?" I asked as I snuggled closer to him wrapping the blankets over us and my head leaning over his.

"The one you said you and dad sang in school."

I hadn't sang that in a long time and I hoped I would get through it without bursting out in tears. Kurt noticed and held my hand mouthing "You can do this."

**Highway run**

**Into the midnight sun**

**Wheels go round and round**

**You're on my mind**

**Restless hearts **_Tears started to form because I knew my heart needed him_

**Sleep alone tonight **_Ever since that day, I have fallen asleep alone yearning for his hands to hold me and for him to kiss me good night._

**Sending all my love along the wire**

**They say that the road**

**Ain't no place to start a family**

**Right down the line it's been you and me **_Every day I pray for our chance, our time to be together, love each other without anything getting in the way_

**And loving a music man**

**Ain't always what it's supposed to be**

**Oh Girl**

**You stand by me**

**I'm forever yours**

**Faithfully**

_I closed my and rubbed the tears before Chris noticed my drained look._

"Chris" I call softly before I already realize that he is asleep. I slowly got out of the bed and tucked him in comfortably on a pillow.

"Rach, can I talk to you for a sec?" Kurt asked quietly to avoid waking up Chris.

I reluctantly nodded in agreement knowing what he wanted to talk about. We went outside and had a seat outside the room.

"Can you tell me what happened with Finn and why you told him?"

"I wasn't even going to say anything but then you called and everything just blurted out." I admit in rapid speed.

"Can you explain exactly what happened because I don't really understand?" Kurt asked still confused but trying to be sympathetic and a good friend.

"We were all talking about what are lives were like now and then you called me. I excused myself and went outside to talk but I didn't realize Finn was following me. He heard the name Christopher and he kept pushing me about why I was leaving. He kept talking about us and needed to know where I was going so I blurted out that I had a son so I could leave." I explained with a tear rolling down my cheek and a big sigh.

"What did he say after that?"

"Nothing. I just rushed over here to see Chris."

"So you just left him standing there?" Kurt asked trying to process all of this.

"Well yeah."

"Now he's going to call me and ask me what happened tonight."

I hadn't really thought about that when I talked to him.

"What are you going to tell him?" I asked with my head looking down.

"I don't know." Kurt replies. After a long pause he asks, "What do you want me to say?"

I shake my head realizing he hasn't even done anything. "He may not even do anything so we shouldn't worry about it right now. All I'm focusing on is my son and my best friend in the entire world." I say as I hold his hand, "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too." Kurt replied before we hugged each other.

As soon as we both pulled away several minutes after, we talked about his Broadway production and Chris. We avoided talk about my music because honestly, I haven't sung in front of an audience in years. Maybe it was because of Christopher and raising him but truthfully, I didn't want to be put down when I go out in the real world and fall flat on my face. I knew if Finn found out, he would push me so I always avoided it.

Maybe one day. Someday.

…Back in Lima, Ohio…

Finn was packing his bags with what he thought he needed shirts, pants, toothbrush…

"Oh yeah, toothpaste" he remembers as he makes his way to the bathroom.

A knock on the door interrupted his "mind list". Carole came inside with a worrying look on her face.

"Why do you want to go to New York Finn?" she asked still trying to understand what happened at that Glee lunch. The moment he got back, he kept going on about going to New York with no reason or logic.

"There's something I have to deal with over there." Finn replied vaguely. He knew he had to see Kurt and ask him why he didn't say anything about Rachel having a son. Is it his? Is it not? He needed to go there and find out and until he found the answers, that whole talk with Rachel was going to be a secret.

"You can tell me anything" she says holding out her hand.

He grabs her hand and hugs her tight.

"Mom I have to do this by myself. I promise I'll tell you more about it when I do, okay?"

She nodded and left the room.

He was going to New York. He was going to find out the truth. Finn was on a search for his family, for Rachel.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry it has been so long but I've had a lot of stuff to do. Hopefully, this makes up for it and please review it because it helps me make the story better and get ideas for new chapters.

**CHAPTER 3**

"Guys, be careful. I don't make enough money to fix all the damages you make with those green sticks." Rachel yells from the kitchen as she washes the dishes.

"Mama, they're light-sv-ears" Chris corrects her.

Rachel giggled noticing Chris's cute fluster with complicated words. In reminded her of Finn. The way he didn't know what "dubious" or "archaic" meant. Her thoughts slowly drifted off to that day. What was Finn going to think? Was it the right thing to blurt out? Her head was quickly brought back down when she heard a smash.

"I told you guys." Rachel tiredly says.

"Sorry diva. We didn't mean to. It was just like there…and then…SMASH!…and then well…I don't know." Kurt says mumbling as he thinks of a way to make it up to her.

"Lucky for both of you, I've always wanted to throw this monkey lamp Sam got me as a joke on my birthday." She confesses shyly.

"No wonder it looks like it's from the stone-age." Kurt adds nonchalantly.

"Kurt!" Rachel whines with her hands on her hips.

"What?" he asks "You know it's true."

"Don't say that in front of Chris. Everything we do, everything we say he mimics, so be careful with what you say around him" she adds looking at her sweet son staring at the boys playing ball next door.

Sometimes she wished that she could fix that sad stare in his eyes every time he saw boys playing with their dads. Rachel certainly didn't know how to play and Kurt couldn't care less about sports unless he was designing the uniforms.

Finn was supposed to teach him all that. Teach him those sports, talking to girls stuff that moms can't help with. But what could she do? She was a single parent raising a son that wanted his father every single moment of every day.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Rachel asked sweetly as she came up behind Christopher and wrapped her arms around him.

He pointed to the game across the street with a father and his two sons as they played football. "I want that mama."

Rachel's face dropped as a single tear shed her eye holding her son with all the force she could muster up. "I know that baby. I wish he was here too."

"Why doesn't he love me?" Chris asked Rachel with a sad, gloomy look on his face.

She quickly turned him around to face her. "Is that what you think honey? That he left because he didn't love you?", Chris nods shamefully not looking up. Rachel wipes the streaming tears off his cheeks. "Oh honey, that is not true. Not for one second, okay?" she took a deep breath before continuing. How could you explain this to a little boy. "It's just that we couldn't make each other happy and all we wanted was to make each other happy. But we just couldn't. Eventually we just grew apart."

"Why didn't he make you happy mama?"

"He made me so happy, until one day it just grew hard to love each other with dreams that tour us a thousand miles apart." She admits with teary eyes giving in.

"Do I make you happy?" Chris asks wiping the tears off his mom's eyelids.

"Sweetie, you make me so happy. All we need is you and me and Kurt and Santana and we'll be just fine. I promise." Rachel replies holding his hand as he held hers. "We may not have the family that everybody else has but we made our own and it is amazing. Don't you think?"

Chris looks at Kurt as he comes over to join. "Yeah and Uncle Kurt is my best friend."

"Thanks buddy." Kurt replies as they both high five and fist bump. Kind of. "Okay, can we continue with our normal day of eating ice cream and watching Chris's favourite movie, Cars?"

They all screamed and yelled with excitement as they made their way to the couch to watch the movie.

"Okay let the film roll begin." Kurt introduced with his toupee and British accent just like he did every other movie night. It was a little tradition they had since Chris was born.

Five seconds through the film, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that." Rachel says as she gets up to get the door. Opening the door, her world stood still. She couldn't feel, she couldn't breathe. What was happening? "Oh my gosh."

"Hey Rach."

"Finn…" Before continuing the conversation, she took him outside so Kurt and Chris wouldn't hear and hopefully avoid the reunion. "What are you doing here?" confused at why he was just standing at her door with one duffel bag looking…as handsome as he was the first day she met him.

"I know this is out of the blue." He explains.

"You think. I have a kid in there and you can't just show up like this and disrupt our lives." Rachel explains avoiding the "our kid" part.

"I know that this is impulsive and probably one of the dumbest things I've done in my life, which is saying a lot. But, I needed to know something."

"What? What is so important that you had to come to New York City at 10 in the most vaguest of situations?" Rachel asked losing patience. She knew if she stayed here too long, Kurt and Chris would come out.

"You said you had a son." Finn blurted.

"Yes, I have a son. I told you this a week ago Finn. What is your question?"

"Is he mine?" Finn choked on that last word. It seemed weird to him asking her such an open question like that but he needed to know the truth.

"Finn, this isn't the time to discuss this." Rachel said as she tried to make her way back to the door. She was blocked and held by Finn with his hand clasping her arm.

"Tell me the truth Rachel. I deserve that."

"You deserve that?" Her walls broke down and then it all came out. "What about what I deserve Finn? Doesn't that matter?"

"Of course it matters." He replied trying to console her.

"No it doesn't. It never mattered when you broke up with me and it doesn't matter now because my son needs me and he comes first." She was breaking down and this was the first time it all came out.

"Rach…"

"No, you don't get to do this anymore. You left that night, remember?"

"We needed a break Rach. You had dreams here and I couldn't stand in the way of that. It would have been selfish if I kept you from your dreams and hopes just because I didn't want to lose you."

"But you were MY dream. Didn't you know that?" Rachel admitted fighting through all the emotions exploding from her.

"You were mine but I knew you. You wouldn't be fully happy with me unless you were on Broadway and that is what it came down to. It was either make you walk away from what you've worked for or force you to live in a simple life with me."

They couldn't take their eyes off of each other. This was the first time they had been talking since the break-up, truly talked.

"You know when we were fighting about Los Angeles and New York?" Finn nodded remembering the rough fight that lasted over a week. "What did I say to you when I met you at the auditorium?"

"Rachel, please stop." Finn begged tired of this fight.

"I said that you were MY HOME. Do you know what that means to me? My home is where I feel the most comfortable, the happiest, the best and you walked away with it." Rachel admitted.

"You honestly believe that I would have made you happy if I asked you to walk away from Broadway?"

"I would have done it. For you. My heart is with you. I mean, it was." She corrected before moving on. "I have to go. They're waiting for me."

"Can I see you again? Please?" He begged. He was so vulnerable and confused. That was the first time they dealt with each other about this.

Rachel didn't know what to say. She couldn't turn him down when he came so far. "Okay, tomorrow in Central Park at 2."

"Okay. Thanks." Finn replied tenderly as he took his bag and left.

When she went back in, she saw Chris fast asleep on Kurt's lap with Kurt quietly drifting to sleep. She slowly picked up Chris trying not to wake up Kurt but proved unsuccessful.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Kurt asked tiredly trying to wake up.

"One second. I'll just put Chris in his room and come back." She carried him to his room and came back to the living room lying on the couch with Kurt. "Finn showed up."

That brought Kurt straight up with the biggest eyes known to man. "HE WHAT?" Kurt yelled.

"Shhh! He's asleep." Rachel whispered.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to meet him tomorrow and then… I don't know." She replied rubbing her head in frustration and confusion. "I love him but I can't let my family get hurt. Look at Chris." Rachel says pointing to her sleeping son. "He is so young and so innocent. How can I tell him that his father is back and wants to be a part of his life?"

"First you have to tell Finn?" Kurt included.

"I know and that is a conversation that I am not looking forward to. How am I supposed to tell him that I kept a son from him and that his son has grown up without him all because of me?" Rachel asked crying.

Kurt pulled her into his arms. "Rachel Barbra Berry, you are a lot of things. You are irritating, bossy, kind, amazing, but if there is one thing you are not is that you are not a bad person. You have been a great mother and the greatest friend I could ever have. If he doesn't accept that then it is his loss because he missed out on the greatest family in the world." Kurt kisses her forehead and they both drown in each other's company.

"I love you Kurt. You're my best friend."

"I love you too Rach. You're mine."

With that, they both fell asleep with Rachel on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt leaning on Rachel's head. They had a family right here and nobody could break that up. Or so it seems right now.

**Please Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been a long time and I'm really sorry about that but I've come up with a new direction for the story and I would love some ideas and comments from you guys**

**Please review **** They really inspire me to write more for you guys**

Finn had been waiting in the park for twenty minutes. He didn't want to be late to give Rachel another reason to fight. Sitting on that bench brought back the memories he shared. But then he was stopped by a particular memory.

"Finn, this is so not funny. Blindfolding me and bringing me out in the middle of the night. Are you insane? You know I get nervous about this stuff." Rachel admitted for the tenth time.

"I'm here aren't I? I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you?" she smiled at the voice of her sweet boyfriend. "And if someone comes near you, I will karate chop them with my big tall muscle power." Finn joked. There he was. His sense of humour leapt out of him as she knew it would.

"Are we there yet, Karate Master?"

"Just one second…and stop, take off the blindfold" she took it off and saw. A blanket spread across the green grass at the Lima Park. A candle was laid out surrounded by her favourite foods; caramel apples, strawberries dipped in chocolate and her ultimate favourite, Pop tarts!

"You did all of this for me?" Rachel asked wonderstruck.

"I would do anything for you. Don't you know that by now." She smiled at the fact that there is no doubt that Finn is the best boyfriend/fiancée ever. "Happy one year anniversary babe."

"You too Finn. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else but you" she replied as she held on to her boyfriend and gently rising up to kiss him softly on the lips. Their kisses were never harsh and rushed. It was always sweet and made them both feel like they were on Cloud 99.

Soon, Finn's hunger got the best of him and interrupted the moment. "Can we eat? I'm starving." Finn asked like a little child in a crowd at a candy store.

"Yes, let's dig in" They both sat down and started to engulf the various foods laid out. They just ate and stared at each other for fifteen minutes. It didn't feel awkward or weird but more like they could have done it for hours. They understood eachother more than words or noises could make.

"So how was the wedding at your dad's cousin wedding?" Finn asked Rachel as he bit into his tenth strawberry.

"It was fine. I just wish you were there with me." Rachel replies softly touching Finn's hand and lying on his lap gazing at the glistening stars. Finn's hand carefully brushed through Rachel's soft, chestnut brown hair.

"The stars get even more beautiful every time I see them." Finn stared at Rachel as she continued to confess one of her childhood memories he had never know. "You know when I was kid, my dad would always tell me that when it's time for us to go, God saves us as stars so that every time people look up, they are reminded that we were one of the brightest and shining hopes." She confessed thinking back to her childhood. Those lonely days when she was blue, she would climb out her window and sit on the roof to remind herself that they were all looking at her, waiting for her to inspire, to be bright. It was the reason she started to perform. "That is the reason I started to perform. It was the fear that I had disappointed not only my parents, my friends, Finn. It was the emptiness that would surround me if I knew past greats were watching me.

"Hey…" Finn gestured pulling her face up to meet his eyes. "You are a star and no matter what happens, whether it's in New York, Lima or even freaking Egypt, I would never lose faith in you. I don't need anybody to tell me that you are special. Rachel, I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel replied snuggling in closer until they felt inseparable. "You know it's funny. People always say that love is nothing but hormones acting up and that in most cases it will never last because it isn't permanent." By now, they were holding each other's hands and playing with each person's fingers and hair. "But then when I met you, I just forgot. I forgot all those words and stupid advice because it didn't feel that way with you. You were like this guardian that protected me and reminded me that I was something besides a singer. I felt special and when we sang, that was the moment I knew we had more than what people called friends. We were connected by this strand of music that fills life in our hearts and minds. Music to me has always been the holder of love and passion. With you, it felt like my mind was open and so was my heart."

"Sometimes I wonder how we lasted. Whether it was the cliques or the glee club, I felt like something was always going to break us up. But then, I never felt like I could stop loving you or stop wanting to be with you. It was something that scared me. But looking at you now, nothing in the world is doubting me that I love you and I am going to spend the rest of my life loving you. War and hatred can run through our world but nothing will change how I feel in my heart. And what I feel is that you are the only one. Every second and every moment I exist, you are with me and I just want you to know that, no matter where we go, near or far, I will always love you and you will always have me in your heart as I have you in mine."

"Promise me that we will never leave each other's hearts and fight with all we have to keep us together. Can you please promise me?" Rachel asked softly as a tear fell down her face.

"Hey, why are you crying? I'm right here." He replied holding onto her ever more tightly. "You are here and I'm here so why cry over something that doesn't exist, huh?" Finn rhetorically answered brushing the single tear running down his fiancée's face.

"Finn, we have to get to reality and it's been one year. Our last year. Of high school and of our lives like this. You can't look at me and tell me that you are not doubting whether or not this relationship can hold up are you?"

"All I know is that I love you so much that its breaking me to see you not believe in that. I will fight until I am left with nothing. I will not give up. The question is are you willing to?" Finn asked seriously. The anniversary had suddenly taken a very dark turn. Now the future had become an enemy that they would have to face. Together or on their own is the question.

"No I don't want to give up on us. But sooner or later, something is going to bring us out of our dream and into the hard world. I mean look at…" Rachel started crying uncontrollably until it all just poured out.

"Hey, if you and I are not giving up then who thinks they can stand a match between us? I love you and I will continue to love you through pain, through sadness and especially through the hard times that we can face together. That is what I can promise."

"I promise too." Rachel admitted slowly getting out of Finn's grasp and reaching towards his neck to give him a hug. They must have held on to each other for fiteen minutes. They didn't want to let go because it meant awaiting the future and saying goodbye to that moment. The perfect moment. They were brought back into reality once the night started to get very dark.

"I better take you home." Finn said trying to pack up the rest of the stuff laid out on the ground. He wish he didn't. He wanted to hold onto her more, feel her there because who knows where they would be next year. He could say that it was going to be alright but what did he know? All he had to do was be strong and trust in this and everything would be okay. Right?

As soon as they reached Rachel's house, they began the countdown. The countdown until the end of the summer.

"Bye Finn. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Where else would I be?" Finn replied sweetly. She got up and kissed him softly on the lips and quickly got out of the car to the front door. She knew her tears would get the better of her and didn't want Finn to see her breakdown. But she was wrong because Finn knew her too well. Every time Rachel Berry runs off quickly, she had to be upset about something. He got out of the car and chased her up. "Hey, don't worry about it okay? We'll work this out. I am not going anywhere." Finn adds while hugging her tightly and laying constant head kisses on her smooth, velvet hair.

"I know that." Rachel adds as she tries to stop upsetting Finn. This was her problem, so why was she bringing in more people to view her problems.

"I need you to believe me. Rachel I have been the guy that you have cried on for the past year about every little problem. Are you going to trust that I want to be there or are you believing that I'm going to run off after high school?"

"I don't know." She replied with her head looking down the whole time.

"I love you so much and I love what we have together. I would never leave and I will never go anywhere if I have a say about it." Finn replied holding her hand tightly.

"I wouldn't do that to you too but we have no control on this Finn. Things are going to change and when it does, things are never going to be the same between us."

"I know we are going to make it and I need you to believe it, otherwise we don't stand a chance. Do you trust that?" Finn asked holding his hand out. Rachel took his hand and nodded before she kissed his cheek and went back into the house.

"I love you Rachel, forever and always."

"I love you too, faithfully yours." It was always their sign off.

X

Those days were long gone and now the only ones that were left included empty promises and broken dreams, for both of them. Finn continued to daydream until he saw a familiar shadow walking towards him.

"Hey Finn"

**Next chapter preview: Who is it? Is it Rachel or a blast from the past? Finn will finally know the truth.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a longer chapter and I really appreciate all the reviews you guys have written. It's really amazing that people are actually reading my writing for once and I just want to thank you guys for that.**

**I tried to make the story more interesting and longer so I hope you guys like it **

**Please review!**

"Hey Finn, it's been a long time." A blonde figure approached him. He knew that voice and that face from anywhere.

"Quinn, what are you doing in New York? I haven't seen you since that Thanksgiving weekend the graduates shared a couple of years ago." He was so excited to run into a friendly face. Over time, Finn was used to disappointment and anger through the recent years that seeing a glimpse of his past was a nice haven. Glee club was an amazing, maybe even the most amazing part of his life. He belonged and had friends that accepted his real side.

"Well, I've been here for a while. After graduating, I tried to audition for some musicals around New York to get my foot in the door as they say these days. I've been here for about a year but back and forth considering Puck is in LA with his recording contract stationed there." Quinn boasted proudly of her husband. Puck and Quinn had gotten back together that Thanksgiving and were going strong all the way. Finn almost forgot about his best friend finally getting recognized for something other than his pool cleaning businesses. Apparently, one of the ladies' he was cleaning the pool for was a music executive that needed a background singer for a rock band. Ever since then, his success has grown to which he became a solo artist planning to release his new album composed of original songs in just a few weeks.

"That's really awesome, Q. I knew that guy was way more than what he believed he was to be in high school. I'm really happy that you guys got what you wanted and are living the dream. I always believed that you and everybody else in the Glee club would have your dreams come true." Except him. It always haunted him that he was never able to become an actor and have his dream come true. Rachel and Kurt, Mercedes and Sam, Mike and Tina, Quinn and Puck, Santana and Brittany, Quinn and Puck, even Artie was in the stages of directing a blockbuster hit. Everybody had their dreams come true, but why didn't he? He was shaken out of his thoughts when Quinn reminded him.

"You know, what I learned through all of this, all the failure and all the sorrow?" Quinn asked. Finn shook his head, unsure of what point Quinn was trying to make. "Everybody faces disappointment Finn. Some more than others but nonetheless, we all go through it. I know you have had a pretty rough time lately with Burt sick and you having to take the responsibility of the tire shop, but don't you ever give up on yourself." Quinn held Finn's shoulders and eventually had to bring his face up as he pulled back and grew quiet. "Puck and I are your best friends. We haven't given up on you. The Glee Club hasn't given up on you. The question is whether you're willing to believe you deserve the best like we all do, or continue dumbing yourself down because of a few bumps down the road." By then, Finn couldn't hold that resistant tear slowly rolling down his cheek. Quinn gently brushed it off his face. "We love you Finn and we believe in you. But sooner or later, you have to learn to believe in yourself and stand on your own. And if you fall, you have a whole army behind you to pick you up. Puck and I are not going anywhere and neither are any of the Glee Club members. Families stay through thick and thin remember?"

"Yeah. Thanks Quinn. I love you guys too." Finn responds hugging his best friend tightly. He never really thought about it that way. Having Burt sick and his mom running up and down trying to take care of him, it made it hard for him to realize he had anybody. But he was wrong. He had the biggest family in the world and just forgot.

"Anyway, I have to go. I have an audition in an hour and the director is not somebody you would want to keep waiting." Quinn joked as she gave him one final hug and left.

"Bye, Q and break a leg." Ever since Sectionals in sophomore year, the group always ended their ritual with a break a leg to remind themselves that they all believed in each other. Win or lose, they would all be there for each other.

**X**

Fifteen minutes had passed since Quinn left and Finn was still at the park, waiting. Was Rachel not coming? Maybe she really was done with them and didn't want him to grovel outside her apartment like an idiot. After a while, he bought some bread from a nice lady on the next bench and started feeding the ducks. At least he could do some good for someone, even if it was just an animal with a long, yellow beak.

"Hey Finn." Finn was stunned from the sudden greeting and turned around to find Rachel standing there. She looked beautiful in her red dress. "I am so sorry I am late. I just had a few things to catch up with at home and it took longer than plan." Rachel rapidly explained. Knowing Rachel for years allowed him to sense what Rachel was feeling at any given point. Right now, the way she kept looking away, playing with her fingers, and the obvious rapid talk made it clear that she was nervous. But what he couldn't tell was if she was uncomfortable. That was the last thing he wanted.

"It's fine. I wasn't here that long anyway." Finn lied. He had been here for about an hour but didn't want Rachel to feel guilty. He knew she had a lot on her plate and didn't want to make her feel worse.

She took a seat next to him, keeping her hands on her lap. She took one deep breath before asking the question that she knew would break the tension, whether in conflict or in peace still needed to be determined. She didn't want to upset him but needed to know the answer. "Why are you in New York, Finn?"

Finn knew this was coming. Sitting in this park for the past hour was not even close to the time he needed to prepare what he was going to say about why he was here. "I kinda wanted to ask you about something that night in Lima?"

"It must be pretty important if you came all the way to New York City just to ask a question. What is it?" she asked wondering why he came. What had she said or did in Lima that made him come all the way here? She knew the answer and knew the reality that would soon come out. She just didn't want to face the same rejection for her son as she did years ago.

"Look, you remember when we were in Lima and you got up and left." Rachel nodded as she continued to wait for the daunting question. "Remember, I followed you outside and something was wrong but you wouldn't tell me. Then I kept trying to shake it out of you and you kind of said something that I never knew." She looked down as he continued. He was not going to stop and the truth was going to come out tonight. "Do you have a son?" Even Finn felt nervous asking a question like that. Rachel Berry was known to go to extremes when she wasn't happy. She could slap, kick and hurt any part of you when she was not happy. And believe me, she didn't look very happy.

"His name is Christopher." Finn cringed at the sound of the name. That was the name they had chosen for their baby, if they ever had a boy. It wasn't like they talked about it that often, but one day, it just sort of spilled out.

**X**

"What are we doing in the park?" Finn asked. She had just called and asked him to come to the park but the why of it all is still a mystery. "Babe, why'd you come here in the middle of the night?"

"Because, apart from the auditorium, this is like our Jerusalem. Every important moment we've shared together, every kiss…" she kisses him tenderly on the lips. "every choice and decision made together has mostly happened in the park if not that auditorium."

"But why are we here now?" Finn was still confused as to why they were here now even though he loved spending time with her. He was her life, but knew there was something on her mind if she needed to call him at the middle of the night and take him out of the house. Knowing her for those years gave him the power to recognize her strengths and weaknesses. Vulnerability wasn't something Rachel was good at, and right now, she looked like she was on the verge.

"I can never hide anything from you, can I?" Rachel always knew Finn was the only guy who could see right through her. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, she could never hide herself from him for long.

"No you can't. I love you too much to let you feel unhappy and consumed with something." Finn held her hands and played with her fingers as he continued. "Tell me what is going on."

"I got my NYADA letter and I got in." Rachel stated. Finn chuckled slightly.

"I know that. I was there remember." He said holding her strongly in his arms, kissing the top of her head. "And I am so proud of you for it. I know you can do anything. You're my special star and can do anything and beat anybody."

Rachel started to pull away a bit. "Why are you so happy about it? I'm not." Rachel pointed out getting more agitated.

Finn was confused at her anger. Where was it coming from? She got into the school of her dreams. Can't he be proud of that? "What is wrong Rach? Of course I am proud of you. You are amazing and they saw it. Why aren't you happy? NYADA was all you talked about a few months ago. Now, every time I bring it up, we get into a fight and I don't understand why."

Rachel pulled away completely and sat on the grass followed by Finn slowly after. "Finn, do you know how far NYADA is from Lima? How are we going to work?" She admitted with her head inside her knees.

"Rach, we've talked about this so many times." He replied with his hand on her back, trying to calm her down, pulling her closer each moment he could. "I would stay in Lima for a while and when I reapply next year, I will come and live with you in New York and have that dream we always wanted. No odds in this world are going to keep me away from my girl forever." Rachel giggled softly.

"So I'll still be your girl when I leave?"

"Forever and ever, babe." Finn replied as their fingers intertwined. That was one of Rachel's favourite lines from the first movie they watched together, Click. She couldn't stop talking about how romantic it was when they shared their first kiss and last goodbye.

After a couple of minutes laying in each other's arms, trying to calm down, Rachel spoke out remembering something. "You remember the dream?"

"Of course, I remember the dream. We would live in New York together in a white picket fence house. There would be a swing and sandbox for our kids to play in behind the house. While they would play, you and I would be inside as you play me your new song on our black grand piano. I would teach our kids sports while you would teach them music. We would live as a family and stay happily married forever." Rachel and Finn both indulged themselves into the dream.

"How many kids do you want?" Rachel asked curiously. They had never really talked about it before and if honesty was told, she had been waiting to hear an answer since the day she met him. She just didn't want to freak him out.

"I don't know. But I can't imagine having enough Rachel Berrys and Finn Hudsons running around." They both laughed at the thought. "No matter how many we have, our children will be us. They'll have you and me in them. That's the beautiful part for me." Rachel stared in awe as she saw Finn answer. He was exactly the kind of man she wanted for her children. A dad that would be there and love them through it all, just like hers did.

"What should their names be? Have you ever thought about it?" Rachel asked.

"I've always wanted my dad to be a part of my kids' lives. If we had a son, I would love to have the name Christopher inside, whether it was just a middle or first name." Finn admitted as he continued to think about his father. His father was always a hero to him, even if he fell after returning from the army. After his mom told him the truth, he was angry at first, but came to realize his dad still loved him and was just sick.

"I think Christopher is a beautiful name. I would love a son with that name. We could nickname him Chris, just like I always thought we would." She replied smiling up to him.

"You want that name too?" Finn asked confused. Had she thought about this too? They never really talked about it.

"Ever since we met, I knew you loved your dad a lot and miss him, so I always wanted to keep him apart of you and our family. That's why I wanted to name him Christopher too, if we ever wanted to start a family."

"I love you." He replied kissing her passionately. They wouldn't let go of each other until they had to breathe for air. They kept the faces only an inch apart from each other. "And if it's a girl?"

"I don't know. Maybe Caroline. I've always loved that name and your mom's name is Carole so I thought it would be perfect. Do you like it?" He didn't say anything, he just continued to kiss her and they lied in each other's arms that night dreaming about their future together.

**X**

"So you do have a son?" Rachel nodded looking down at the ground the whole time. "How old is he?"

"He's almost six years old. He turns six in May." Rachel replied. She knew doing the math, he would figure out the connection.

"Six years ago? But that was the time we had…" Finn stopped. He knew the truth right then. "He's mine isn't he?" Finn asked with a mix of anger and curiosity.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She swallowed her pride and slowly nodded.

**Next chapter preview: How does Finn react? Does he tell her off and leave or does he stay and demand a life with his son?**


End file.
